Zombie Slayer's Childhood
by Vault08
Summary: A glimpse into the childhood of Takeo, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen.


**TAKEO **

Takeo Masaki was just outside his Japanese home, his parents watching him from the window. He had a family suit on, and wielded a rubber sword. As he moved through his yard with accuracy and speed, attacking imaginary enemies, his parents were astonished that their son possessed such skill and honor at age 7.

Takeo wasn't out playing with other children his age, or chasing butterflies, or meditating. He was practicing. Each strike he nailed with 100% accuracy, sending his imaginary foe falling to the ground, slain by the great Takeo Masaki, Age 7. No such feat had ever been accomplished before, and now, he was standing tall, the crowd cheering for him...

"One day, Takeo will change the world..." His father said, turning to his mother and smiling. His mother smiled back.

Takeo was destined for greatness, and possessed enough honor to challenge and defeat any opponent he chose.

**DEMPSEY**

"Boom! You died!" Dempsey shouted, wielding a cap gun and pointing it at another child his age. The other child threw his toy machine gun on the ground and stepped to Dempsey.

"You did -NOT- shoot me! I shot you first, Dempsey!" The other boy said. He was slightly bigger than Dempsey, with dirty blonde hair and piercing black eyes.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't back up!" Dempsey shouted, balling one of his hands up into a fist, incase the bully tried something.

All the kids shrieked.

"We're not allowed to say that word!" A girl said, who was standing on the sidewalk, beside the yard all the boys were playing it.

Dempsey turned, but the bully seized the opportunity shoving Dempsey to the ground. He growled, and got to his feet quickly, grabbing a rock and throwing it directly into the bully's face, smashing the other child's nose and causing it to bleed.

"Aah!" He screamed as he fell over, clenching his bleeding nose in pain. All the other children ran away, screaming, wanting no part of Tank Dempsey.

They did not want to mess with the child known as Tank Dempsey.

**NIKOLAI**

"Nikolai, you drank all the soda!" His mother exclaimed in horror, staring at the empty bottles on the table.

Nikolai replied with a loud belch. His mother turned away in disgust.

"What? What? Iz good...keeps me alert, so I can cheat on my math homework!" The young Nikolai exclaimed, grabbing a nearby apple from a bowl and biting into it.

The 8 year old hopped down and walked around the counter so he was near his mother. Soda was delicious, all the flavors that made his stomach and insides tingle. He didn't drink much, maybe 8 bottles a day. His father was always drinking what looked like soda, except it came in a bigger bottle, and made his dad fall asleep, or start yelling.

Come to think of it, Nikolai recognized the same bottle on the counter.

He reached up, and grabbed it. His mother turned in horror, and snapped the half-empty bottle away from him.

"Nikolai Belinski! What are you doing?"

"What? What is it? V...Vid...no Vod...Vod-kah?" He said, reading the label.

"You are not even -touching- this stuff until you are 21..." She said, setting the bottle down in a cabinet far out of Nikolai's reach.

That night, he snuck down and finished off the bottle.

His mother later found him passed out drunk on the kitchen floor. As he managed to get to his feet, completely wasted, Nikolai had only one thing to say...

"I need more wodka!"

**RICHTOFEN**

"Not now, mother! I am vorking on science, tell Volfgang to leave my room!" Edward Richtofen shouted down the stairs, pushing his annoying dog out of his room and closing the door. He had a small bruise above his eye from where his abusive father had hit him the night before. It wasn't as bad as others times, though.

Richtofen sat back down at his desk, completing his science homework with much ease. The 9-year old was failing all of his classes in school, except science and math. He was good with numbers, and science interested him, particularly medical science. He was interested in manipulating and changing things. He had a collection of insects he had dismembered and tortured in a box beneath his bed. Not only did it get his anger out, but he logged a notebook of each animal's reaction to losing a part of their body.

Richtofen's teachers were concerned. He was a social outcast, not talking to anyone, and doing horrible in most of his classes. His parents were no help, his mother serving as a prostitute most nights, and his drunk of a father had just been fired from his 9th job in 2 years. Richtofen lived in a broken-down apartment building, where he spent most of his time anyways was his room. He didn't like going out much, mean people were in this neighborhood, but he did like going to woods and doing field tests on animals.

As he finished his homework, he set his pencil down and sighed. Slowly, he turned to a sketch he had drawn during his history class, it was a weapon of some sort. Still working out all the details, but Richtofen had decided it would shoot out an excessive force of lightning, zapping whatever it came into contact with, and then spreading for as long as there were similar objects or things around it.

He showed the drawing and sketched design to his science teacher.

He laughed in Richtofen's face.


End file.
